Quest for Regigigas
by Toeses
Summary: A Pokemon Professor in training will join a failed Gym Leader, a young trainer, and an Ex-Nurse to find the Regis and Regigigas, so they can defeat Kyogre, Darkrai, and Lugia, before they can flood the world.
1. Prologue

Evergreen stirred in his sleep. A nightmare kept creeping into his mind. He tried to resist, but the nightmare had a scarily powerful force behind it. At first, all he could see was darkness. Then, he saw calm water. It was peaceful, just sitting there completely still, and up in the sky was a star. At least, what Evergreen thought was a star. It didn't really look very star-ish. It was perfectly round and black, but odd things were fairly common in PokeEarth so he paid it no mind. He started to pay it some mind, however, when it came crashing down into the water. The water rose up and came crashing down, forming waves in every direction. One of the waves kept growing larger, and larger. It flowed rapidly towards a little black dot on the horizon. As the wave drew nearer to it, Evergreen realized it was a large city. As it drew even closer he saw it was, in fact, Castelia City. By this time the wave had grown so large it would engulf the entire city when it reached it. The city's impending doom was… well, impending, when a giant, white Pokemon stepped out of nowhere and held up its hands. A yellow forcefield formed as the wave crashed against it, and the water was ricocheted and landed back in the ocean. And it was at that moment that another black star plummeted into the ocean.

Evergreen woke with a start, with a panicked and worried look on his face. His Spinarak stirred and looked up at his master. He crawled up on his master's shoulder and gave him a worried look.

"It's okay," said Evergreen, "Just a bad nightmare." The spinarak crawled onto his head. He still had a questioning look on his face. Evergreen took spinarak off his head. "I'm telling the truth, it was just a bad dream," He reassured the spinarak. He put it down on his bed and walked towards the door. "I'm just going to the bathroom," He said. He walked down the hall and as he passed the office of Prof. Manchineel another image entered his mind. The wave towered toward the city, but there was no Pokemon there to protect it. The wave destroyed the city leaving nothing but rubble and water. Evergreen opened the door to Prof. Manchineel's office and walked in.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Vision

Prof. Manchineel was reading a paper in dim light, as he turned to the opened door. One of his students, Terence R. Evergreen, was standing in the doorway, with a worried look on his face. Prof. Manchineel was a professor that currently studied Water types and Dark types, but earlier in his life he had studied Psychic types, and he currently taught a class about Psychic types. A class Evergreen was in.

"Hello Evergreen," Prof. Manchineel said, "Why are you here?" Evergreen nervously took a step into the room. He looked around, and saw Carvanha floating in glass jars.

He gulped and said, "I… have had a nightmare..."

"A nightmare?" Prof. Manchineel asked, "Why see me about it. Nightmares happen to everyone." He turned back to the paper he was grading, thinking that Evergreen was just overreacting.

"But… It was more than a nightmare, sir," Evergreen responded, "It was more like a vision." Prof. Manchineel looked towards his pupil, intrigued.

"A vision?" Manchineel asked, "A vision of what?" Evergreen pulled a chair out and sat down, prepared to explain his dream.

"There was… an ocean, or some body of water, when suddenly… a black star fell from the sky. It crashed into the water, it caused rippling waves in all directions. And the waves kept growing larger and larger! One of the waves grew extremely large. It went towards a city, I thought it was Castelia City, but I couldn't tell for sure. The wave towered over the city and was about to arrive at it when a giant, and I mean _massive,_ white Pokemon stepped out of nowhere and blocked the water. And… then I woke up…"

"Well, that doesn't seem very threatening, everything ends up okay." Manchineel said, beginning to think Evergreen really was overreacting.

Evergreen looked down, and then said, "That's what I thought, but then I got another vision, when I was awake. The wave of water came toward the city. And destroyed it. The Pokemon was gone."

"Oh," Manchineel replied, thinking heavily about the vision Evergreen had told him, "Well, the white Pokemon was most likely Regigigas, a legendary Pokemon, that has slumbered since the Ancient War of the Gods, some 3000 years ago. The black star you mentioned, is probably a Shadow Ball, but one much more powerful than that of a normal Pokemon. But I suggest you don't dwell on this. It was just a dream. Go back to sleep."

"Yes, sir." Evergreen stood and walked towards the door. He looked back to see Prof. Manchineel writing notes on the paper he was grading. Evergreen closed the door, and walked back towards his dorm room.

Atop Sky Pillar, Cresselia worriedly rushed towards the main chamber. She saw Arceus sitting with Dialga and Palkia. Giratina skulked in the corner. Across from Arceus, Dialga, and Palkia, sat Rayquaza, Latios, Ho-oh, and Deoxys. Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy, Shaymin, Victini, and Meloetta played together on the floor. Cresselia went towards the 7 seated around the table. They were arguing about how good Star Wars: Force Awakens was.

Palkia said, "That movie was fantastic, it had the exact feel as the originals!"

"The Lightsaber fight could have been better," Latios stated.

Rayquaza neither liked it or hated.

"It's so inaccurate, scientifically. I mean, c'mon, laser-sword?!" Deoxys argued.

"Force Awakens SUCKS!" Giratina yelled from the corner.

"How did you like it, Dialga?" Arceus asked.

"Hmm? Oh! I didn't see it. I prefer Doctor Who…" Dialga said.

"Well, what are your thoughts, Arceus?" squawked Ho-oh.

"I agree with Palkia," Arceus decreed, "And what I say goes, so The Force Awakens _is_ a good movie." The other Pokemon went silent and Cresselia floated closer to them.

Cresselia cleared her throat. "My lord," she asked, "What are we going to do about Kyogre?"

"What about him," Arceus asked.

"Don't you know? He's killed Groudon!" Cresselia informed.

"WHAT?!" Rayquaza yelled, "Groudon's dead?! I should've been down there!" Rayquaza cursed himself, Groudon had been one of his best friends, and the thought that his other best friend, Kyogre, had killed him, made Rayquaza's heart palpitate and his stomach turn.

"Oh… That's a shame," Arceus said, turning back to Dialga and Palkia.

"But sir," Cresselia pressed on, "What are we going to do about it?"

"Bugger 'em. I really don't care," Arceus stated. Rayquaza left the table, and guided Cresselia out of the room and onto the stair, overlooking the Hoenn sea.

"Arceus doesn't care about the people of PokeEarth. I do. I know we need a balance of sea and land, and now that Groudon is…" Arceus gulped, "passed on, Kyogre will be trying to extend the ocean's reach."

"I was thinking that Regigigas would be able to stop this," Cresselia suggested.

"He could stop Kyogre. But he would never awaken for a legendary. Only if a trainer caught the other 3 Regis. You control dreams, correct?"

"That is correct."

"Why don't you put a vision in a trainer's head? Get him or her to catch the Regis and awaken Regigigas."

"I could do that, Thank you, Rayquaza!" Cresselia said, as she floated down the stairs, prepared to do just that.


End file.
